For Love is as Strong as Death and Jealousy is cruel as the grave
by AlesiaJ89
Summary: Jace and Clary are the perfect couple that everyone loves. He is the town star football player and she is the beautiful and down to earth cheerleader that everyone loves. Clary is his whole world but Jace's jealous adoptive brother, Jonathan, who is also in love with Clary, is determined to ruin Jace's life and have Clary for himself.A story of lies, betrayal, jealously,n vengeance
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters...Rated M for Sex scenes and cursing.**

 **Based on modern-day version of Shakespeare's play "Othello" and the 2001 movie "O". I made my own version of the story using TMI charters .**

* * *

 **All my life, I've always wanted to fly. I've always wanted to live like a hawk. I know you're not supposed to be jealous of anything, but... to take flight...to soar above everything and everyone, now that's living. But a hawk is no good around normal birds. It doesn't fit in. Even though all the other birds probably want to be hawks, they hate him for what they can't be. Proud. Powerful. Determined. Dark. Odin is a hawk. He soars above us. He can fly. One of these days, everyone's gonna pay attention to me. Because I'm gonna fly too.**

 **Quote from "O".**

* * *

The final play of the game. Idris High Hunters vs Brocelind High Wolves. The score is 9 to 9.

"This is it boys. We just need one more touchdown! Everyone cover Jace if you want to win this. He needs to make it to that damn line. Jace, don't think about passing to Jonathan again! I don't want to see that damn ball in his hands again. We would be leading the fucking game already if it wasn't for him! I would bench him if Kyle wasn't injured! Now put your hands in!" Couch Morgenstern yelled.

All of the players put their hands on top of each other in the circle and started to chant, "Hunters, Hunters, Hunters, Hunters!" and broke apart and ran to the field. The cheerleaders were chanting and clapping, "Let's GO Hunters, Let's Go!". Jace looked over at the cheerleaders as he passed them. In the center was his girlfriend Clary. Her fiery hair was put into two braids. He slowed down and took time to look her up and down. He took in her pale and flawless tiny toned legs. Her cheerleading skirt was so short and he hated it. All he could think about was taking her against the nearest wall every time he saw her in that outfit and he hated that he knew other guys we thinking the same thing when they saw her in that short skirt.

He looked up from her legs and groaned as he saw her flat stomach that was exposed and her bellybutton ring that she got a few weeks ago. His eyes then skimmed up to her perfect flawless porcelain face and her emerald eyes locked with his gold ones. She winked at him and blew him a kiss mouthing, "I love you" and his heart rate went up. She always made his heart race. He smiled at her and mouthed back, "I love you more" to her. He felt someone bump into him, making him almost fall over. He looked up to see Jonathan, his adoptive brother.

"Hey, watch it." Jace glared at him and Jonathan just grinned.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, golden boy? Wouldn't want you to injure yourself. Father would kill you." he snickered at him.

Jace just laughed and ran out to the field and Jonathan looked back at his friend Clary who he's known since they were in diapers and his dark eyes met with hers. She raised her hand and waved at him then blew him a kiss. He couldn't help but grin at that and give her a wink before he put his helmet back on. Jonathan moved into his position as he watched Jace get the ball and start to run. Jonathan ran and knocked down anyone who got in his way.

The crowd was loudly cheering and chanting, "JACE! JACE! JACE!". He looked up and watched as Jace made a touchdown. He was too distracted and one of the other players tackled him, knocking the breath out of him. He could hear the crowd going crazy while he tried to catch his breath. Jon got up and looked over at Jace and watched as the team lifted Jace up in victory. Everyone was still chanting his name, "JACE! JACE!". He watched as Clary ran past him to Jace. As the guys put him down, she jumped into his arms. He picked her up by her butt; his hands under her skirt and she wrapped her legs around him while he kissed her. Jon couldn't help but growl watching them.

He turned away and walked to the locker room to shower and change. He stripped off his clothes and got in the shower, turning it scolding hot. He loved the feel of it burning his skin and just let the water run over his face, white blonde hair, and his toned muscular pale body. (God, I can picture that in my head. I'm such a perv but _hot damn_ you know?)

Jonathan hated Jace with a passion. He's gotten everything Jon ever wanted since the moment his father adopted him when he was 10. He even had Jonathan's name which he changed to Jace so they wouldn't get confused. Jace had his father's love and approval but father hated Jonathan. He blamed him for his mother's death since she died giving birth to him. He could never do anything right in his father's eyes. He wasn't smart enough. He wasn't a good enough football player. But Jace was. He was a straight A student and the best player on the football team.

All of that didn't matter at the time to him because Jon had one thing that Jace didn't, and it was Clary. Clary and him were inseparable from the time they were babies. They knew everything about each other and did everything together. She even used to sleep in his bed when they were little and had sleepovers. She was his first kiss. She called him her prince and he called her his queen, but as soon as she met Jace, everything changed. It wasn't just her and Jon anymore. It was her, Jon, and Jace.

Jonathan didn't want to share Clary with Jace but she had told him that Jace was her friend too. That she liked Jace and thought he was pretty. That's when he first started to hate Jace. They grew up and he watched as Clary turned into a beautiful woman. Into a fiery goddess. He wanted to confess his love for her so many times but he never could because he kept thinking of his fathers words. That 'he was not good enough'. Why would she want him when she has a golden boy? At that time, Jace and Clary had just started to date. He was so pissed when he found out, he locked himself in his room for that whole weekend.

 _Flash back..._

 _When Jonathan stopped sulking and finally managed to get enough courage to talk to her, he went to her house but her mom said she wasn't there. He then went to their secret hideout where he knew she would be. It's where they always used to meet. It was an old abandoned manor in the woods. They had fixed it up a little and it was their own private hangout. As he walked, he thought of what he was going to say._

 _"Clary. I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. I want you to…no, need you to..." he was saying out loud to practice but stopped when he finally got to the manor. He went up the steps and to the door of one of the rooms where he could hear music coming from. He walked to the door and found that it was cracked open. There was moaning over the music and sounds of something hitting the wall over and over again._

 _His heart was beating fast as he walked forward to look through the crack and when he saw what was happening, his heart broke and fell into his stomach. His chest started to hurt and it felt like he couldn't breath as he watched Jace's naked body pounding into Clary. Her legs were wrapped around his bare waist while her hands were clawing at his back as Jace's hips met with Clary's. She was moaning out Jace's name._

 _Jon knew he should run away. He wanted to, but his feet wouldn't move. He felt like he was frozen and all he could do was watch as the only person he ever loved was being fucked by the other Jonathan. The one who stole everything from him._

 _He watched as Clary sat up and pushed Jace back so she could be on top of him. This change of position made her face the door. For the first time, Jon could she her beautiful and perfect naked body. Her perfect perky breasts bounced as she rode Jace. Even heartbroken, Jon's cock was still hard from watching her fuck someone else. He should have left then but he decided to watch her._

 _He pulled out his cock and started to pump it, imagining it was him who Clary was fucking. He always imagined what she would look like naked but his imagination was nothing compared to the real thing right there in that room. He pumped his cock fast and hard as he stared at Clary's pale, glistening tight body and her bouncing breasts. He grunted and cummed all over his hand. He could hear her screaming as she came and Jace was cursing and grunting loudly. Jon watched as Clary then went slack on Jace._

 _"God, I love you." Jace said._

 _Clary sat up and looked down to Jace. "I love you too." she said and then leaned into him for a kiss._

 _Jon felt tears forming in his eyes and he ran as fast as he could out of there and into the woods where he broke down. Hearing her say that to Jace was worse than watching her fuck him. He screamed out in anger, cursing the day Jace was born. He vowed that one day he would make Jace pay for taking everything from him. For stealing **her**. Jace would know just how it feels to lose everything, just like him._

 **Author's note**

 **Please Review**

 **Shout out to my Beta _ReadingIsForNerds_ check her stories out she's on my Fav Authors list.**

 **Don't worry I have not abandon my stories but I had this story Idea and had to write it so let me know what you think this is mostly a Clace story with an Obsessed Jon**


	2. Chapter 2

**All the seven deadly sins are man's true nature. To be greedy. To be hatful to have lust. Of course, you have to control them, but if you're made to feel guilty for being human, then you're going to be trapped in a never ending sin-and-repeat cycle that you can't escape from…. Marilyn manson**

* * *

 ** _Jon's POV_**

In a small town like Idris, football was a big deal. If you played football, you were like a town celebrity. You could get away with practically anything. You could just not show up to school or refuse to take a test and still have passing grades. You could go to school high drunk and the teachers wouldn't say shit. So whenever their team won, it was something everyone celebrated. The adults had beer and BBQs and the high school kids…well they traveled an hour and half to go to a club to get shit faced, dance, and get laid.

The club music was blaring and Jon could feel the beat vibrating off the floor. It smelled like smoke, sweat, sex, and liquor. Strobe lights flashed over all of the people on the dance floor that were grinding on each other.

Jon sat at the bar with a line of shots he was drinking. He faced the dance floor as he watched Clary and Jace. She was wearing a short black dress with thigh high boots. Her hair was down and her red curls were cascading down her back. Her arms were wrapped around Jace as their bodies were pressed firmly together. One of Jace's legs was in between her legs as she grinded into him with her hips. Jace's hands were on her butt which made her dress rise up just below her butt cheeks.

Jon was hard as he watched her and they were too busy with each other's mouths to notice him staring. He turned back around and took another shot and felt someone sit next to him.

"So, how are you planning on getting me Jace? Because they are pretty much fucking behind us while you sit here and get shit faced." the tall curvy blonde with light blue eyes said sounding very annoyed.

"Ever heard of patience, Kaelie?" Jon said with equal annoyance and he took another shot.

"I have been patient. I want him now! You say you have a plan but you aren't doing anything. I don't think you have a plan and that you're full of shit." she said with her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"I told you about the plan. We make Jace think Clary is cheating on him with his best friend; your boyfriend. He will be hurt and angry and looking for payback. So, he will sleep with you since you're dating Sebastian. Clary will dump him and run straight into my arms. It will take time. I already told you that. We can't rush it. If we rush, we will slip up and then they will find out and neither of us will get what we want." Jon said now facing Kaelie.

"I don't see what you both see in her. I'm the prettiest girl in school. He should be with me. I know I could fuck him better than her." She got up and sat in Jon's lap and ran her hands down his chest. "I bet I could fuck you better than that fucking slut too." Kaelie said as she grinded on him.

Jon's eyes darkened with anger and he grabbed her by the hair hard, making her yelp as he pulled her ear close to his mouth. "Don't you _ever_ fucking talk about her like that in front of me you cheap fucking whore. You've had more guys in you than a fucking football stadium. You are nothing compared to her." Jon sneered. He pushed her away from him, letting go of her hair and making her fall on the floor. She glared at him while she stood up and then stomped away. Jonathan took his last shot and turned around to continue to watch Clary and Jace dance with an evil grin on his face. ' ** _Clary will be mine'_** he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry short Chapter**

 **Please leave a review let me know what you think XOXO's **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Her lips were drawn to his like a moth to a flame." Anya Seton, Dragonwyck**

* * *

 **Clary and Jace's POV...**

After the club, Jace and Clary went to an inn where he had rented a large room for the weekend. Clary lied and told her parents she would be staying at a hotel with Izzy and Maia. Since Clary was a straight A student who never got into trouble, they believed her. Clary's father was a wealthy man and was the town's mayor. He was very well respected but he was also very protective of his only child. He banned her from dating anyone until she graduated. Somehow, her and Jace have managed to keep their relationship hidden for almost a year. Their first anniversary will be in just a week.

They made it to their door, or at least what he thinks is their door. He couldn't keep his hands or his mouth off of her so he couldn't be sure. He finally broke away from her lips reluctantly and grabbed the room key card from his back pocket. He slid it in and the light turned green and they pushed inside. He slammed her into the door, making a loud noise as the door shut hard. His mouth was on hers as their tongues danced in perfect rhythm with each other. His hands ran up her body making her shiver.

He grinned into the kiss, loving that even after this long, he could still make her do that. It was the same way his body responded to hers. Like it was the first time, every time. She was like his drug and he could never get enough of her. If he spent the rest of his life with her in his arms and had her love, he would die a happy man.

They stumbled to the bed, ripping their clothes off as they went. They were only in their underwear as he laid her down on the pillows and got off the bed for a minute.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clary pouted making Jace chuckle.

"Just putting on some music. I'll be right back." he said to her as he walked over to his pants that were on the floor. He took out his phone and a condom that was in his wallet. He then picked out a song on his phone that was one of their songs and hit play. Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran starts to play and the sounds of a guitar fill the room.

"You remember this song?" he asked as he slowly started toward the bed where he crawled onto it next to her.

"This is the song that you played when we first made love and when you first told me you loved me" she said.

He started to softly sing the song to her. "Settle down with me. Cover me up." He started to kiss her ankle. "Cuddle me in." He kissed behind her knee. "Lie down with me." He kissed up her thigh and towards her stomach. "And hold me in your arms." He kissed her stomach and between her breasts. He sang against her skin as he kissed her making her shiver once again.

"And your heart's against my chest." He kissed her shoulder, pulling down her bra strap. "Your lips pressed in my neck." He kissed slowly towards her neck. "I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet." He kissed up her neck. "And with a feeling I'll forget, " He kissed to her ear. "I'm in love now." She could feel his hot breath in her ear and it made her eyes roll to the back of her head. Every touch from his lips and hands made her body feel hot and tingly all over. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers so his golden eyes met with her emeralds ones.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved." he sang as he slowly started towards her mouth. He hovered just above her lips as he sang while never breaking their eye contact. "You wanna be loved." Clary's heart was racing and she had a hard time remembering to breathe as she stared in his eyes that were filled with so much love as they looked at her. "This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We're falling in love."

He brought his lips down on hers softly, taking his time as he took off their remaining clothing and leaving them both bare. His hands slowly and softly moved all over her body as their tongues danced. His hands caressed her legs, her hips, her stomach, her arms, her face. He was consumed by her. He felt as if his hands couldn't touch enough of her. One of her hands was in his hair pulling it while her other hand ran up his hard muscles on his back, arms, chest, abs, and finally his hard V-line. He moaned in her mouth making her moan back in response. He broke their kiss for a moment so he could put the condom on. His mouth met hers again and he slowly pushed inside of her and made their bodies become one. They fit so perfectly together, it was like they were made for each other. He knew that there could never be anyone else for him. He was hers mind, body, and soul. Completely and forever.

* * *

Clary felt something warm against her lips and something touching her hair that made her stir from her dreamless sleep. She slowly woke up naked and tangled in the covers with the sun shining in her face. She groaned and covered her eyes from the bright blinding light. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of gold eyes staring at her.

"Sleeping beauty awakens. I guess my kiss worked." he said with a grin. His body was turned towards hers as one arm was propping up his head while the other one played with her hair.

"Morning." she said in a voice that was still heavily laced with sleep.

"Morning? Try afternoon." he said.

"How long have you been up?" she said turning her body so she was facing him.

"I don't know. Maybe 30-45 minutes." he said as his hand caressed her bare side.

"And you didn't wake me?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't bear to wake you. So I just watched you sleep. I rarely ever get to see you sleeping. You look like an angel…. _my_ angel." he said whispering the last part while taking his fingers and lightly brushing her check. His eyes were swimming with such emotion that it took her breath away. She was so glad that she is the only one who gets to see him like this. He looked at her like she was this rare priceless piece of art that and he was afraid that if he blinked, she would suddenly disappear. She wondered if he could also see in her eyes that she felt the same way about him. He was the sun that her world revolved around. Without his light, warmth, and love, her world would turn into darkness and ice and life would cease to exist.

"Let's stay in bed all day. We can order room service and I'll take you out to dinner tonight." he said while he gently runs his hand up the length of her body.

"That sounds amazing." she said and kissed him. Their lips only touched for a second before her stomach rumbled. They both laugh and broke apart.

"Let me call us some food." Jace said pecking her on the lips and getting out of the bed. She watched as he walked naked to the phone on the nightstand. She bit her lip as she marveled at his body, taking in every toned and tan curve of his body. His muscular legs, his firm round butt, the ridges of his abs, the hard curve of his V-line, his member that was large, thick, and hard, making her mouth water. Within seconds, she become wet with the need of him.

"Like what you see?" Jace asked in a deep sexy voice as he flexed the muscles of his bare body, making her moan. She didn't even realize he was off the phone. His eyes were dark with lust as he crawled back onto the bed and made his way to her slowly like he was a lion stalking prey.

"Oh, you know I love what I see." Clary said in answer. He crawled on her, hovering over her with their bodies almost touching. He used one hand to keep his body up and takes his other and grabs her hand.

"Good. Because all of this..." he brought her hand to his chest and slid her fingers down to his abs, "...all of me..." Her fingers found his hard member slowly, making her grasp him. "...is yours and yours alone." he finished with his deep, lustful voice.

She looked in his eyes and she knew that he was telling the truth. She took her free hand and moved it behind his neck and pulled him towards her, smashing his mouth with hers. Their mouths were kissing each other fiercely. Their were hands exploring and kneading at each others skin. He quickly grabbed a condom and pushed inside of her. With every thrust of their hips, every moan and grunt, every inch of their skin that touched, it felt like an electric current of pleasure, desire, and love. Their bodies were consuming each other and it was pure bliss.

* * *

 **Jon's POV...**

He was at the bar across from the inn drinking whiskey. He knew that they were over there right now, naked, in bed, and fucking. It made his chest feel like a ton of bricks were on it. His stomach felt twisted and sick remembering that one time he saw their naked bodies connected and entwined with one another's. No matter how much he drank, he couldn't get it out of his head. Jon turned and watched as Kaelie walked into the bar and over to his table.

"Did you get it?" he asked. She gave him a wicked smile and pushed an IPhone across the table at him.

"Now we can finally start putting my plan into action." Jon grinned and let out a dark laugh.

"Why did you need Seb's phone anyway?" she asked with a confused look.

"Phase one: Turn Jace against Sebastian." he said like it was the most obvious thing.

"And how would having his phone do that?" she asked more confused.

"You'll see." Jon said with and evil grin and started to dial a number.

"Hello? Is this Mayor Graymark?" he asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" said the man on the other end of the phone.

"This is Sebastian, Judge Andrew Verlac's son. I thought you should know that your daughter is shacked up in a motel with Jace Herondale as we speak. I'm calling because I'm her friend and I care for her and her future. I don't want to see her life ruined by that loser if she becomes pregnant with his bastard child. Please don't tell her I called you." Jon said trying to sound like Sebastian.

"Do you know where she is staying?" Mr. Graymark growled angrily.

"I believe it's the Alicante Inn." he replied coolly.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter and I promise I will not tell her that it was you who informed me." he said and then he heard the call end. Jon had a huge grin plastered on his face. He looked at Kaelie who was trying to hold back a giggle with her hands.

"Now let the games begin." he said and laughed an evil laugh as he took another swig of his whiskey.

 **Thank you to those who reviewed, added me to their favs, and that are following my story...XOXO's**

 **Please leave a review I love hearing from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If music be the food of love, play on...William Shakespeare**

* * *

After spending hours in the bed, their naked bodies in constant contact and twisted in the sheets, Clary and Jace went to a nice restaurant that was a couple of blocks from the inn. He wore dress pants and a black button up shirt with a red tie. Clary wore one of Izzy's dresses since she didn't bring a nice dress with her. It was a floor length silk black dress. It had a slit that exposed one leg and was backless. There was low cut in the front exposing lots of her cleavage and when Jace saw her, his eyes almost popped out of his head. He actually made her wear his leather jacket to cover her a little from other's eyes.

The restaurant was beautiful. The whole thing was made of old stone, making it look like a small castle. The waitress lead them outside and past a large arch that was covered in green leaves and purple flowers that looked like tiny grapes. They finally ended up in a large garden that was surrounded by all kinds of beautiful flowers and there was a water fountain of an angel in the center. Lights and small paper flower lanterns were hung and strung everywhere above them.

The waitress lead them to a small table that was made for just two. It had a white table cloth and one candle that was lit in the center of everything. They took their seats and Jace ordered some red wine and then ordered their food in Italian.

"Wow, Jace. This is amazing...but how can you afford this? You know I hate when you spend lots of money on me." Clary said looking around the beautiful garden that surrounded them.

"Don't worry about it. I saved up just for this night." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Jace you shou…" but Clary was cut off by Jace.

"Shh..none of that. It's our 1 year anniversary. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do something special?" he said reaching across the table and took her hand in his.

"But, it's not for a week." she said confused.

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait. There's no telling when we will get another whole weekend with just the two of us." he said.

"Have a told you today how much I love you?" she asked with a loving smile.

"I love you more." he replied, staring into her eyes.

"Not possible." she said and then leaned over the table and kissed him. Their lips moved together slowly and when she heard footsteps, she pulled back just as the waitress came with their food and wine.

They ate and talked about the future. They both planned on going to college together and get a small apartment together. He will be a pro football player and she a famous artist. They laughed and joked around about how many kids they should have. She said 2 and he laughed and said none because he didn't want to have to share her with anyone else. Then Jace started to look nervous.

"Are you feeling okay? You're sweating and you look like you're going to be sick." Clary said as she took her hand and put it to his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine..um... I will be right back, okay?" He got up and went to the band that was playing near the gazebo. When he came back, he held his hand out for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked and she smiled and took his hand as he lead her to the gazebo.

The music started to play and "Marry Me" by Train began to fill the garden.

They started to dance. He had his hands on her hips while her hands were wrapped around his neck. His eyes locked with hers and she could tell he was very nervous as he started to sing the song to her while never breaking their eye contact.

"Forever can never be long enough for me. Feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do now, that the weight has lifted love has surely shifted my way...

"Marry me...

"Today and every day, marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, Say you will. Mm-hmm. Say you will. Mm-hmm. Together can never be close enough for me, feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words, I love you and you're beautiful. Now that the wait is over, and love and has finally shown her my way, Marry me. Today and every day...

"Marry me...

"If I… Together can never be close enough for me, feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words, I love you and you're beautiful. Now that the wait is over, and love and has finally shown her my way."

Jace let go of her waist and stepped back. She looked at him confused. Then he got down on one knee, pulling out a ring and holding it in his hand while he sang the rest of the song.

"Marry me. Today and every day, marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe, Say you will. Mm-hmm. Say you will. Mm-hmm. Promise me you'll always be happy by my side. I promise to sing to you when all the music dies, and marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, Say you will. Mm-hmm. Say you will. Mm-hmm. Marry me." He finished the song.

"I know we're young but there is no doubt in my mind that you're it for me...and I don't want to wait. I want to marry you after we graduate. I know it seems crazy but…" he gets cut off by Clary's lips on his. She kisses him with all the love and passion she had in her. She pulled away from him with a big smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" she said. A huge smile broke out on his face and he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her softly. He put her down and put the ring on her finger.

"This was my mother's." It was a silver ring with birds wrapped around the band and in the middle was diamond. "My father had it made for her when he married her." he said and kissed her hand. "Oh, and I have one more thing I want you to have." he said pulling out another box from his pocket.

"Jace.." He cut her off with his hand over her mouth. He pulled out a black box and opened it and inside was an angel necklace. It was beautiful.

"This was my grandmother Tessa's." he said pulling it out of the box and putting it around her neck. "She gave me this before she died and told me to keep it and when I found the right girl, then give it to her. I asked her how I would know and she said, 'Jonathan, you will know. Your heart will tell you'….and I know you were always meant for it." he said to her.

"Jace, I love you so much." she said and she kissed him again. "Okay. We need to leave before I take you right here in front of everyone." she whispered in his ear.

"I don't know. That sounds kinky." Jace smirked wiggling his eyebrows at her. She smacked him on the arm . "Okay, okay. Let's go." he said and they left and went back to the hotel.

They made it to their door and Jace quickly opened it and slammed it shut, not even bothering to turn on the lights as he smashed his lips to hers and picked her up by her bum. He walked them to the bed and fell on it with her under him. They were pulling at each other's clothes while never breaking their heated kiss. He was grinding his very hard member into her. He pulled up her dress and he put his hand inside her panties, putting two of his fingers in her wet pussy.

All of sudden, a light filled the room making them both pause and their lips break apart. Jace looked over to the side where a lamp was turned on. Craning his head further over, next to the lamp was a chair that held a very livid looking Luke Graymark. If looks could kill, Jace was sure he would be set on fire and burned to death by the fire that Clary's father's eyes were shooting at him.

"Daddy!" Clary yelled, trying to pull her dress that Jace had raised up when they were kissing. It was all the way to her stomach, exposing her panties...that Jace's hand was currently inside of. Jace quickly took his hand out of her but not fast enough for Luke not to see. His face was red with fury as he looked at Jace and growled. His fist was clenched as he stood up, walking towards Jace.

"Oh shit!" Jace said. 'I'm _so_ fucked.' he thought as Luke got closer and closer.

* * *

 **Author's Note... _Please Review..._**

 **Thank you all for Reviewing and added my to ur Favs and following my story. You guys Rock \m/,**

 **Anyways next Chapter you will find out about what happened to Jace's Family and see a flashback...Did you guys like how I added Tessa's Necklace?**

 ****Many thanks to my wonderful Beta ReadingIsForNerds if you haven't read her stories You need to because she is an amazing writer and she writes both Clace and Clonathan stories. ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Men at some time are the masters of their fates: The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings…. William Shakespeare**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _"Oh shit!" Jace said. 'I'm so fucked.' he thought as Luke got closer and closer._

* * *

 ** _Now_...**

Luke's eyes were filled with pure hatred as he came closer to Jace, picking him up off the bed by his unbuttoned shirt, almost pulling if off him. "You little bastard…" He roared as he raised his hand that was clenched in a fist and moving it towards his face. Jace closed his eyes waiting for impact. He could easily defend himself, kicking his ass easily, but this was Clary's father. He couldn't hurt him without it hurting her too.

"Daddy! No! Stop!" she cried out, grabbing his arm before it connected with Jace's face. Clary quickly moved in front of Jace to shield him from her father. Luke was breathing hard and his face was red as he looked at his only child who was looking back at him with a stern look that made her look just like her mother.

"Now let him _GO_!" she demanded. He growled in frustration and let go of Jace's shirt, making him fall back on the bed.

"Care to explain yourself, Clarissa? Why you lied to your mother and me? Because he certainly doesn't look like Maia or Isabelle!" he demanded, looking at Clary in both anger and disappointment.

"Father, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." Clary said while tears were forming in her eyes from seeing at the disappointment on her father's face.

"Find out what? That my daughter is not only lying to me but having se…" He pauses, his face going pale. "I can't even say the word." he said putting a hand in his hair and pulling at it while hoping this was all a nightmare and he would wake up.

"Father, please. Just let me explain." Clary said desperately. "I know I lied and I'm so sorry, but I had to because you would never allow me to date him."

"Damn right I wouldn't! You knew you were not allowed to date until you graduated, unless it was Andrew Verlac's, son whom I approved of. We had a deal!" her father yelled. Jace, who had been quiet and unmoving this whole time while he watched like a statue, too afraid to move, finally came to life.

"What? " Jace said shocked. looking to Clary for answers.

"Not now Jace." she sighed looking back at her dad. "You can't decide my life for me. I'm almost 18 and can move out of the house in a few months. I'm going to the college of my own choosing far away from here. I refuse to stay stuck in this town for the rest of my life." Clary said with determination.

"Like hell you will! You forget who pays for everything! Who will pay for your school? How will you live with no money? You will go to Harvard because it's not only the best school, but it's not too far from here." her father yelled.

"Daddy…" Clary tried to reason with him but he cut her off.

"I've heard enough! Now it is time to go home. Grab your things and meet me in the car while I have a little talk with Jace here." Luke said.

"Please, Daddy. Don't hurt him." Clary pleaded with him.

"I'm just going to have a man to man chat with him. Just go to the car….now." he said. Clary was not buying it. She didn't want to leave her father alone with Jace. "I promise not to lay a finger on him. I swear on my life." Luke said honestly.

"Fine. You had better not." she said walking over to Jace and giving a him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Remember that I love you. I'll call you later." she whispered in his ear so her father wouldn't hear. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving the two men to talk.

"I know what you are going to ask me…to stay away from your daughter but I can't do that. I love her and…" Jace was cut off by Luke.

"Oh, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Stay away from Clary. She is a good girl who deserves only the best and deserves someone who can provide for her. Someone with _real_ goals. Someone who will make something of themselves like her friend Sebastian who is going to Harvard to be a lawyer and then a judge, just like his father." Luke said walking towards the window to look out at the city.

"So what you are really saying is that since I don't have money, I'm not good enough?" Jace said with a clenched jaw. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The real reason he didn't want Clary to be with him was because he wasn't a spoiled rich brat and because apparently, he wasn't Sebastian, whom seems to be the only guy he _does_ want Clary to be with. He wondered why she never told him about how her father pretty much only wanted her to be with his best friend. He wondered if Sebastian knew about it.

"It's not about money, really. I have enough to make her comfortable for the rest of her life. I want to know someone will take care of her. I want someone who can provide for her if need be. Someone with real goals. Someone who I know would treat her like a queen and most importantly, someone I can trust not to hurt her…." Luke was cut off by Jace.

"You think I would hurt her? I would never! I love her!" Jace said angrily.

"You may not intend to but you will." Luke said.

"You don't know that. I would never cheat on her or leave her." Jace was cut off by Luke again.

"I'm not talking about _that_ kind of hurt, Jonathan Harondale." Luke said. Jace had a shocked look on his face. "I knew your parents, you know. We all went to high school together." Jace had his fists clenched like his jaw. His eyes were locked with Luke's.

"Does Clary know the truth of what happened that night?" Luke asked. Jace's face went pale. His eyes quickly turned down to the floor. "I'll take that as a no." he said.

"How do you know?" Jace asked with a clenched jaw.

"I know everything that happens in my town. We all knew your father had a problem with drinking since high school. He was just like his father before him and his before him and so on and so on. He was the town drunk but your mother loved him all the same, fooled by his good looks and charm. We all warned her about him but she wouldn't listen to anyone. He would have these rages sometimes and beat the crap out of anyone who even looked at your mother. He was so mad with jealously, always accusing her of sleeping with everyone. We all tried to get her to leave him, to see reason, but she was in love and refused to leave him until that night." He sighed looking at Jace who was breathing hard while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"She was a good woman and a wonderful person who saw the best in everyone, even when there wasn't anything good to see, like my Clary." Luke said.

"You think I would hurt her like that? I would never lay a finger on her. I'm not my father." Jace said, finally looking up at Luke. Jace's eyes were rimmed with red. It was obvious Jace had tears he was holding back.

"Your father said the same thing and at first, their relationship seemed perfect until he overheard his best friend, Michel Wayland, confess to Celine that he was in love with her and then kissed her. Then he let his insecurities and fear of losing her drive him to drink more." Luke said. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I know you already have some anger issues and I don't want chance my daughter's life with you."

"You can't keep us apart forever." Jace replied.

"I can certainly try. If you really loved her, you would let her go. But just to make sure you stay away from her, know this, I have strings with any school you want to go to. I can make sure you get a football scholarship, granted all you have to do is let Clary go. Or…I can make sure you don't get into any college and make sure you will never play football again anywhere you go. You will be stuck in this town flipping burgers for the rest of your life and you will still lose Clary. I will make sure of that." Luke said and walked to the door, opening it.

"Even if I have to run away with her, I will. I won't let you take her from me." Jace said with hatred and anger in his voice. Luke looked back at Jace.

"The choice is yours Jace. Choose wisely. Don't be selfish like your father." he spat back at him and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a broken Jace alone with his memories.

 ** _Thanks for reading Please review._**

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry it's been so long...Next episode will be a flash back of Jace's Childhood. I wanted to do it in this one, but I decided to just wait for the next chapter. Plus I will have Jon's POV in the next chapter as well. Many thanks to my Beta (ReadingIsForNerds) who wrote this up fast for me...till next time XOXO's**


End file.
